Teardrops
by Salicylic
Summary: Set after the first fight with Van. There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered. We all have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance. Do we take that chance?


Authors Note: Hi. I guess I haven't been submitting stories very lately so I guess I should start. This would be the first chapter of what I hope to be awesome. xDD So, here and enjoy. :D

--

The world was safe and everyone was happy. So, why wasn't he?

Luke tossed and turned in his bed trying to solve the puzzle. Master Van was defeated and they lowered the land safely. He had forgotten all about what Lorelei told him and only focused on one thing. Why was he still unhappy?

Luke's gut wrenched in defeat of his own thoughts and he was skimming the top of his mind for anything he had missed. Was it his friends or his family? "Damnit! What's the matter with me..." Luke sighed.

It was only 3 days since he got back from the Absorption Gate and he never knew when he was going to get some action again. Guy was the only one keeping him sane and he was gone too.

Why did his father let him have time off? Speaking of which, His father still made him feel like he didn't even like him one bit. The people in the manor treated him like some sideshow freak. But neither his father nor the servants was the source of his minimal distress.

Luke then heard a knock on the door. Probably a maid, who else? Luke turned the doorknob and it was only Mieu. Mieu had been the biggest nuisance to Luke ever since he got back home. All Mieu would do is get smothered in kisses by the maids and eat all the grass Ramdas could provide.

Then Luke's trail of thought was halted to a stop. "Master, you have a letter!" Luke got irritated at the young cheagle's voice. His voice had always drove Luke up the wall but he had always tried to put up with it.

But wait, could it be a letter from one of his friends. Guy? Anise? Even Tear or Jade? He focused on the blue ball of fur bouncing in front of him and quickly snatched the parchment Mieu was holding with his 2 furry paws. Luke's eyes glanced at the heading at the letter and his hope quickly faded. "From Uncle...?"

"Luke fon Fabre, the Kingdom of Kimlasca and its citizens wish to thank you and your party for your valiant efforts in defeating Commandant Van Grants and aiding Auldrant in one of its most crucial times. In accordance of this statement I have personally arranged a feast to celebrate your heroism.

Unfortunately, it seems none of you companions shall be able to come to the festivities. We wish you a good celebration."

Luke did not need to hear this; a party and no one could go. He didn't need this. Mieu instantly noticed Luke's painful disposition and tried his usual tactics to get his lonesome master to cheer up. "Master don't worry, it is one week and I'm sure at least one of them will be able to go.

Luke chuckled at Mieu's optimistic remark and he smiled at the young animal. It was strange, Luke always hated Mieu but today, and probably for the rest of his life in the Manor at least, Mieu could well as be the only person who could cheer him up. Mieu, now taking into account of Luke's smile, quickly left Luke and headed for the balcony.

Curious, Luke blatantly followed as inconspicuous as possible. Mieu climbed up a tree and slowly went into a hollow space. He had been doing that a lot lately, but he only asked about it now.

"Mieu, what're you doing in there?" Luke asked, wondering what the hell would be in a little hole like that. Mieu suddenly came out sobbing.

"Mieu, what's wrong?" He said, trying to comfort the creature. "One of my friends, are dead." Mieu said while crying on Luke's shoulder.

Luke climbed up the tree to discover a bird's nest, 3 chicks and its mother, but the mother was dead. "What happened here?" Luke questioned.

"I… I don't know. I went up just like always to give them some bread but she was dead once I got up." Mieu said as he continued to look away from the scene.

"Don't worry Mieu. We'll take care of them." He said trying to assure Mieu. "Okay. But please leave now Master…" Mieu said a tone of sorrow in his voice.

"Okay, Okay, I'll leave." He said before leaving towards his room.

"But Mieu, even though you're very sad you still have people who can make you happy. They might be far away but they'll always make you happy if you just think about them." He said as he left Mieu.

As Luke threw the letter to the ground he stepped outside and sat down on the chair outside his room. He could not see Pere watering the flowers and or Guy practicing his sword work. All he saw was an empty courtyard. Luke surveyed the grass. He looked at the patch of grass, brown in color; it was the place where he and Tear were blown out of the Mansion.

Snapping out of his trance like state Luke got out of the chair and started roaming around the Manor.

The Manor wasn't in anyway as big as anyone had expected it to be. It wasn't _that_ but it was much larger than most buildings in Baticul. The halls and rooms were busy as maids scurried about and Knights patrolled the hallways.

Though the atmosphere around Luke, as he was walking down a corridor, had changed dramatically. The maids eyed him as if he was a monster. The Knights would either do the same or stutter a greeting and leave almost shaking.

These actions tormented Luke. He couldn't take another day of it. Let alone the rest of the month. His mother, at least, would comfort him. Mieu wasn't even aware of it, considering Luke's horrible ability to conceal his emotions. Though Luke writhed in disgust for his Mother was away on a trip out of Baticul.

Of course Luke couldn't come and it really pained her to leave Luke as he was but it could not be helped. After the eyes of the soldiers and the scoffs of the maids were too much Luke could take he quickly ran towards the sanctity of his room were he would always be safe.

Once he got there he saw Mieu sleeping soundly on his dresser. Not wising to disturb the cheagle he walked slowly onto his balcony. He savored the bird's eye view from his window and he quietly fell to his bed.

He looked up into the empty ceiling, hurt by the piercing eyes of those who live beside him.

The next morning and Luke had awoken he slowly stepped out of his bed to discover it was only 6:00 AM in the morning. "I guess that's what happens when you sleep as early as 6:30." Luke mumbled.

He disembarked form his bed and took a quick glance to check on Mieu. Still sleeping, of course. He took this chance to walk around the Manor without the oppressing looks passed on to him.

At the entrance of the Manor Luke noticed a small bag. "Oh, what's this doing here? It's the item bag. I guess I was the last one to hold it for everyone. Wait a second. It was Jade's turn to carry it. Damn him, but at least I was able to keep a piece of everyone with me."

Suddenly, a strong earthquake started shaking Auldrant. The vases around Luke started falling one by one. A picture hanging on the wall crashed on the hard floor, shattering the glass. Luke quickly ran towards the Drawing Room to take shelter. Though Luke had forgotten the item bag and as it too fell the few remaining Gels, Bottles and others quickly scattered on the ground. And in the bag a small piece of parchment landed softly on the floor. Entitled, To Luke.

When sundown came and Baticul grew into night Luke looked outside of his manor, peasants rushing here and there in and out of the castle, probably to complain about the earthquake, until he saw his father rushing in. He focused on the figure to confirm if it was indeed his cold father and sure enough it was.

He hopped out of the window sill dashed toward the white knight guarding the entrance to the manor. "Where is father right now?" Luke asked. He had learned this trick from Jade. To ask questions that only the enemy would know to gain information.

His father was always a suspicious man. One way or the other he was planning something. Good or bad as it may be. Bu Luke did not truly distrust him. He had half a mind to withdraw the question.

"His Grace is visiting a relative on the far side of Baticul Master Luke." The Guard swiftly replied. Luke, rather curious as whether to believe the Knight was simply mistaken for other affairs earlier in the day or to suspect something.

It was Tear who told him to never dismiss suspicious information. Tear...

Once Duke Fabre had gotten back to the manor, he immediately confronted Luke. "Luke," He started. "I think you should take a stroll in the city. I shall have 3 guards accompany you." He said.

"Go? Into the city? Really!?" Luke asked. "But father I… Mother will--" He started but was briefly cut off. "We shall not tell your mother. So go on." Luke's eyes widened with joy. A whole afternoon. Awesome!!

"This is great and all but, do you 3 really have to stand right next to me?" Luke asked. "Duke Fabre has instructed us with your safety Master Luke." One the guards said.

As Luke went down the lift on the ground floor of Baticul he spotted an old beggar by the shops, sitting by the door reaching his dirty palm out to the people who just passed him by.

"Huh? I thought all the homeless were taken to a shelter?" Luke asked.

Some of them are still being located throughout the city. As Luke passed by the beggar he quickly grabbed Luke's clothes bringing Luke to a halt.

"P-please sir, I'm so h-hungry c-could you sp-pare a few coins." The Beggar coughed and wheezed. "P-p-please!!" The beggar pulled Luke in close.

Suddenly, the guards quickly used their spears to get his grip off Luke. "Master Luke, are you okay?" The Guards quickly brought Luke to his feet. "What do you wish to do with him Master Luke?" One of them asked.

Luke didn't answer. "We shall take him in to custody for the time being for harassment. Please wait here with the other guards." The Guard said as he slowly dragged the beggar.

The wounds on his feet started to open leaving a trail of blood on the cold concrete.

It finally hit Luke. Hey what are you doing you idiot! A poor man who just wanted food is getting arrested for touching you. Stop being stupid and snap out of it!

"W-wait!!" Luke shouted. "Y-yes master Luke?" The guard asked. "Forget about me. What I want you to do is give this guy a good meal and send him to the shelter immediately." He said. "Yes Master Luke. Right away." The Guard said.

"Was that Asch? No it couldn't be. I didn't even get a headache.

Maybe it could just be my imagination." Luke assured himself. He slowly made his way the harbor where he saw the setting sun. It was beautiful.

"I wonder what the others are doing while I'm watching this. Probably working. I'm the one who has it easy, and I'm just moping. I've got to pull it together." Luke said as he looked at the orange sky tinted with red.

"Tomorrow I have to do something as well. I have to take part in the mess we've created. But what can I do?"

Luke soon returned to the manor. His Father wasn't there for some reason but Luke could care less right now. He ate his dinner with Mieu as usual.

He didn't speak much at this time. He just listened to Mieu telling him about his day, which was, this time, about his friend who died this morning. After dinner Luke slowly went back into his room. As he awaited the dark hours.

Mieu saw Luke and remembered something. "Master, you look sad." The small monster said.

"Do I?"

"But Master, even though you're very sad you still have people who can make you happy. They might be far away but they'll always make you happy if you just think about them." The blue furry creature said as it hopped away leaving Luke a little speechless.

Nights at the Manor where sad moments. The usually scattered maids and guards were all sleeping. The bright sun was replaced by a calming yet depressing moon.

Luke had forgotten all about this afternoon's apparent suspicion for this was a time where Luke would normally think of his friends, Asch and Van. Much to his displeasure though.

He didn't wish to ponder and cloud his mind with facts he could not change. It reminds him he might not ever get to see his friends again.

Luke tried to forget, he tried to squirm out of thought and just sleep peacefully for once. To no avail, he stepped outside of his blatantly elegant room into the cold shivering night.

Mieu slept in a customized bed on top of Luke's dresser and was usually sound asleep as Luke stood out into the cold.

This night was different. Luke wasn't thinking about his friends or Asch. Why he exists or any other crap. Everyone just thinks of him as a replica.

He looked into the Selenias that Tear gave him before she departed for Daath. They bloomed gloriously at night.

And it was all he could think about at the moment. And that led Luke to think about one of his greatest friends, Tear.

She was beautiful. She was his conscience. If not scolding him, she would be looking out for the impending danger that befell them during their travels.

She was always there when Luke needed guidance. Yet she was more than that. She was a Selenia.

Always showing her true nature, her warm hearted nature when no one else would look. But to those who dare to stay up after dark could see _it_.

The Selenia's true beauty. Tear's true beauty.

_"The mystery of **existence** is the connection between **faults** and our **misfortunes.**" - Madame de Stael_

--

So there's the first one... yeah... Oh, feedback please. As you may have noticed I left many things that happened to Luke a mystery.

But not to worry, it will all be revealed sooner or later. Stay tuned as another exciting chapter unfolds! Sorry, couldn't resist.


End file.
